Signs are used in publicly accessible areas to direct traffic, provide warning, provide instructions and other uses. In order for these signs to be effective, the signs should be visible and are typically vertically positioned at seven feet but are often vertically positioned below and above this height. When viewed edge-on, signage can be difficult to see and quite often possess an injury risk (e.g., lacerations) in the event a pedestrian inadvertently collides with a sign edge.
During normal pedestrian traffic, pedestrians may come into contact with the sign. By way of example and not limitation, signs are placed in parking lots, biking trails, hiking trails, sidewalks, nursing homes, hospitals, restaurants/bars, parking lots and common areas for meetings and other locations. Pedestrians traverse the area and may come into close proximity with the sign. Due to manufacturing techniques and sign designs, signs quite often have sharp edges possessing a public safety hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device and method to protect pedestrians from injury from publicly accessible signs.